Duty
by TIVA ANGEL
Summary: Even the smallest of changes does not go down well with Gibbs, and nobody messes with his family. Ziva's acting strange and nobody knows why. One-shot fanfic, which focuses on Gibbs' and Ziva's father and daughter relationship, but with a whole team dynamic. Please Read and Review!


**Hey Guys! This is a random piece of fanfiction that just came to me and I felt it would be really good on paper aswell! Hope you like it and please please Read and Review! I really like the way it came out! :)**

The quiet hum of the morning gossip being spread filled the surrounding area, McGee's incisive typing, and the sound of the senior field agent's very special Tetris game (which he was losing with unbelievable skills) echoed through the bullpen. Tony looked up to notice that Ziva was still on her morning trip to the snack room and the Boss man was never to be seen, back to his-

Thwack! A yelp escaped Tony's mouth as a large hand connected with the back of his head.

"If you do not get to work I will personally ram that phone down your throat." Gibbs gruffly stated.

"Good morning to you too Boss" He replied, rubbing softly at the back of his head, he was sure that he was getting thin from the record number of hits he had received.

"Good Morning Boss." Mcgee greeted smirking at the glare that Tony was bestowing upon him.

Tony saw through his peripheral vision, the little ninja retuning with her granola bar in one hand.

"Morning, Ziver." Gibbs greeted, sifting through last night's paperwork.

"Morning Boss" Ziva replied, sitting herself down, unaware of the three pairs of eyes on her, looking at her with a mixture of confusion and doubt, all three men passed it off as a slip of the tongue. But Gibbs was reluctant to do so, he sensed something was off. In the six years that his youngest Probie has been a member of his team, as she ever called him 'Boss' and Ziva was not one to have a 'slip of the tongue' but as it was too early and he had not had sufficient enough coffee he let it go. For now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Probilicious, have you got anything for the Bossman, you know he will have us both for dinner if we don't"

"Speak for yourself, Tony; I have something and it is not my fault you haven't been working." Mcgee smiled. Tony glared at him wondering whether or not to knock over his stack of case files on the probie's desk. He thought better of it as he saw Gibbs walking out of the elevator, omnipresent Coffee cup in his hand.

"David, you got anything for me from Charlton's phone records."

"Yes, Boss, it seems that he had placed many calls to a woman in Norfolk, who is said to have gone missi- What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Ziva stared back at the piercing blue eyes, worry filling her stomach as she realised what he had realised- how? It had only been half a day and he had already spotted it. She contemplated the idea that perhaps Gibbs was omniscient.

"Ziva, conference room. Now." He walked off briskly, she looked back at Tony's, and McGee's dumfounded faces, as it they were deciding whether or not to follow.

She walked to the elevator, hesitating to press the button, which would lead to the talk with Gibbs that she really did not want to have. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and stepped in. Gibbs waited till the doors closed and the elevator began its descent, then he pressed the switch which shuddered the elevator to a halt. He turned around in a slow yet swift motion, which Ziva was convinced only he was possible of.

"Explain." He stated, ignoring all conventional politeness openers. Ziva almost rolled her eyes, always so blunt, to the point, Gibbs probably had never heard of the phrase, 'easing in'.

She decided to act innocent and widened her eyes, "Explain what? She almost flinched at the sudden hostile, impatient look that entered Gibb's eyes, he was in a no nonsense mood and she was made acutely aware of it with a mere stare.

"Explain to me why the hell you have decided to start calling me 'Boss' after 6 years of being on my team!" he was almost yelling and Ziva tried very hard not to flinch. She held her ground, but as she saw Gibb's eyes soften, she sighed in resignation, her shoulders slumping as she realised she had to explain the inevitable.

"Last night I was working late, trying to finish the case reports," she stuttered, finding it hard to find her voice, she looked down at the elevator floor, trying to find comfort from the shiny, metal flooring. "I presume you have heard of Vance's new … internal officer, who has been reviewing all the teams." She looked up momentarily to find Gibb's staring at her intently has as if trying to suss out the story beforehand.

"He came to be last night and approached me…"

_"Good evening, Agent David, right?" I nodded at him, confused as to why he had come down. _

_"Good evening, Mr Sykes, is everything alright?" _

_"As am I sure you have heard, I have been reviewing all of the agency's teams, and I have come across a problem that is affecting the integrity of this agency."_

"It was then that he explained to me that, me calling… you… erm by your name…. was ruining the integrity of this agency… and that if I did not stop, then… he would… erm file a bad conduct report against everyone, including Ducky and Abby and you know that… three of those will suspend us from work for a week or even… more." Ziva took a deep breath, calming herself as she explained to the statue in front of her.

She dared to look up, to see her father-like figure, with a controlled poker face, yet she could read in his eyes the look of hawk ready to snap the neck of its prey.

"He blackmailed you?" he spoke through a strained voice, as if trying very, very hard not to hit the elevator walls.

"Well I wouldn't call it blac-"she stopped, truly frightened by the look he had in his eyes.

"What are you not telling me? he spat out, Ziva took an involuntary step backwards, astounded that yet again Gibbs knew when something was not complete. She thought of faking innocence, but she was sure her father was not going to buy it. She inhaled deeply, preparing herself.

"He also said… well offered… a way out of me having to follow this erm… rule…" She did not even dare look up.

"He said that if I erm… pleased… him in one… way or more… he would pretend that he not said anything…" She gasped at what she had just said to Gibbs, shivered at the meaning behind it. What she was not expecting was the sudden whir of the elevator and the sudden movement made her almost lose her footing.

She did not even have time to react before Gibbs stormed out of the elevator, she could not even describe the expression on his face had a full grown man seen it, they would have been immobilised and died out of shock.

"Boss, what the hell-"Tony started, as he saw Gibbs clipping his Sig into his holster and ascending up to MTAC. Abby, who was currently residing at McGee's desk, jumped up at the same time as Mcgee, a look of pure horror and shock on their faces, none of them have seen their Boss this angry since well- ever. Ziva stared in horror as he watched the scene unfold before he eyes and she was suddenly aware of 3 pairs of eyes trained on her.

Tony was about to ask, when they heard a scream, a spine-chilling cry of pain as though something but was being torn inside out. Their eyes all escalated to the stairs, where they saw Gibbs dragging the new internal affairs officer, by his shoe, down the stairs. A string of cries came out of the man on the floor, as Gibbs brutally dragged him across the floor and placed him at the opening of the bullpen, Sig trained at his stomach, as a warning of he dared to move.

"Apologise, you sorry piece of crap. Right now." Abby physically gasped at the venom that left Gibbs's mouth. Ziva stared at Gibbs, dumfounded, unable to speak.

"I will have you for assault, the entire team; I'll strip you off your badges! I'm a Harvard graduate!" the man on the floor sobbed sounding as threatening as Jimmy. Gibbs glared at him, and loaded his gun. Ziva's paralysis broke.

"Gibbs!" she shouted, he looked around, noticing the number of agents which were watching with shock on their face, at the scene unfolding.

"I'm sorry. Please do not hurt me, sorry, sorry" Sykes sobbed,

Gibbs pulled him up by his collar and spat in his hear "Run, run as far as you can, If I ever, I mean ever see you again I will personally tear you to pieces." With that he unclipped the NCIS badge on Sykes' pocket and dragged him to the elevator, hurling the crying man into the metal box- as though it was his grave.

He made his way back and stepped next to his daughter "You ever hide anything like that from me again David, I'll hurl you in the elevator." She nodded, tears forming in her eyes as she realised that he did all of that for her and for once she understand what it was like to have a father.

"Yes Gibbs" she replied.

"Gibbs! What the hell are you doing?" Vance roared from the bottom of the stairs.

"My duty, Leon."

**Please Review. Pretty please? x**


End file.
